


Unforgettable

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "I'm sick of teasing, of these games we're playing and have been for far too long, and now I have to go meet with the amateurs but that feeling you have right now, the one I can see dancing in your eyes, hold on to it because this isn't over, not by a long shot I'll deal with you when I get back."





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: USTVFAN  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Somebody’s going to Emergency, Somebody’s going to Jail  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine but if they were the show would still be running and played well after the watershed!  
Summary: “I’m sick of teasing, of these games we’re playing and have been for far too long, and now I have to go meet with the amateurs but that feeling you have right now, the one I can see dancing in your eyes, hold on to it because this isn’t over, not by a long shot I’ll deal with you when I get back.”

Unforgettable

Chapter 1

Flicking through the file in her hand CJ shook her head, last year she’d got endangered wolves, this year it was.......well she couldn’t quite work out what yet but something to do with maps and people who clearly had too much time on their hands. 

“I swear one of these days I’m going to refuse to do this shit, I mean surely we have better things to be spending our time on!” She muttered to herself as she reached her office door, seeing Carol’s desk empty and remembering that her assistant had managed to conveniently schedule her root canal surgery to coincide with the hell that was big block of cheese day.

“No you won’t, you’re far too dedicated for that.” She heard the voice, felt the hands pushing her into her office and heard the door slam and the flutter of the file in her hand hit the ground all in a blur as hot, eager lips met hers. For a second she gave up, his determination giving her no choice, before she responded with equal force her hands trailing his back pulling him closer.

“What the hell was that about?” She managed to gasp as Toby finally pulled away from her, leaving her arms feeling empty in his wake and her mind racing. Kissing? That was new. Not unwelcome, at least she didn’t think so, but definitely new.

“You Started it, you were the one talking about making out and I’m sick of teasing, of these games we’re playing and have been for far too long, and now I have to go meet with the amateurs but this isn’t over, not by a long shot I’ll deal with you when I get back.”

“Toby you can’t just.........” She called after him as he disappeared out of the bull pen completely ignoring her protests. Closing the office door again she sank into the sofa for a second not sure if she even believed what had just happened was real. She knew he was right, the teasing, half serious suggestive comments and out and out flirting had been going on between them forever, it was frustrating to say the least but in her wildest dreams this wasn’t how she saw it ending. Closing her eyes and leaning back against the soft cushions she tried to think of the ways she did see things coming to a head between them, somehow she’d always assumed it would be a drunken night on some campaign or white house trip, that they’d have hot wild sex and then that would be it, the tension would be broken and they’d go back to pretending it didn’t happen. Now however something about the force of his lips on hers, the determination in his instructions and the edge to his gaze told her that whatever was about to happen wasn’t going to be something either of them would forget easily.

“Hey, CJ what time are you meeting with the map loonies?” Josh asked loudly, bursting through her office door without so much as a knock snapping her out of her contemplation and back to reality with a bump. 

“Haven’t you heard of knocking Josh?” She snapped ignoring the suspicious look he threw in her direction as he noticed the cartographers for social equality file scattered on the floor.

“Wow!” Josh replied, taking step back as she got up and took a step toward him. “Down girl, who rattled your cage? I just wanted to know because I’m thinking this is one cheese day meeting I’d like to sit in on.”

“10 minutes.” CJ replied trying to regain her composure and put what had happened out of her head. “And if you do come and act like an idiot I’ll make you regret it for the rest of your life, its bad enough I have to pretend to be interested without you making it harder by being a jackass.”

“I’m never a jackass I just like to enjoy these meetings and sometimes.........” Josh began his words catching in his throat as she threw him a “yeah right” look and left him standing in her office looking almost as shocked as she had when Toby left her half an hour before. 

 

Glancing at the clock on her desk CJ sighed, it was almost 10pm, nearly 14 hours.......actually who was she kidding 13 hours and 12 minutes since Toby kissed her and told her that he was coming back and she hadn’t seen so much as a glimpse of him since.

“Hey CJ are you coming with us all to get Sam drunk?” Donna asked, surprising her as she leaned against the door frame. “Toby and Josh have made it their mission tonight to make sure he sleeps at home and not on Toby’s sofa and I think it’ll be fun to watch you know Josh is a lightweight Sam’ll still be downing shots when Josh is under the table telling everyone he loves them. ”

“They’re going out.......tonight?” CJ asked suddenly feeling like she’d been kicked in the stomach, first she didn’t see him again all day and now she has to hear from Donna that he’s got plans for the night? Feeling the beginnings of tears sting the backs of her eyes she quickly made excuses and watched as the younger woman walked away.

As silence descended on the office again she couldn’t believe how idiotic she’d been. Decades of teasing and she’d thought it would end with one kiss? All he’d done was up the stakes and as the crushing pain in her stomach changed to anger she pushed the chair back from her desk, grabbed her coat and stormed through the building toward her car. If he thought she was going to sit around any longer waiting to see if he was actually going to follow through on what she was now sure was an empty promise he had another thing coming.

 

An hour later, her body refreshed by the long hot shower she’d had on returning home, CJ sank into the corner of the sofa, turning on CNN and taking a large gulp of the glass of wine in her hand wishing it was as easy to calm the turmoil in her mind as it had been to clear the aches in her body. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get away from the fact that for the first time in years she’d let Toby get that little bit closer and he’d hurt her. If she was honest she’d always believed taking their relationship further would result on one of them getting hurt, believed that there would ultimately be a point where they burned out, years of pent up passion exploding in a steamy affair that fizzled out leaving them exhausted and broken. What she hadn’t expected though was to feel that hurt so strongly just because of something as trivial as a single kiss. 

“Snap out of it CJ!” she demanded feeling the anger that she’d been directing at him turn on her as she realised just how ridiculous she would appear to an outside observer. She wasn’t a teenager; she was a mature professional woman who had always known where she stood where Toby was concerned. They’d known each other for two decades, been part of each other’s live, spent years apart, been thrown together again when he came to get her to work the campaign and in all that time she’d never let herself get hurt why should now be any different? Signing again she left the barely touched glass of wine on the table and shut off the TV as the call of a sound night’s sleep became to hard to resist and the prospect of being forced to face the fact that the reason she was so hurt this time was that for the first time she’d really wanted something to happen became too hard to bare. She’d sleep on it, forget about what had happened today and get back to being her usual almost sane self and as for Toby well he had no idea what he was missing and she felt a sudden determination to make sure he never found out.


End file.
